A Lost Cause
by Creator of Raava
Summary: People call her many things: Sailor Pluto, Princess Pluto, Setsuna Meioh, the Sailor Soldier of Time, and the Soldier of Revolution, but no one knows what she really calls herself. One-shot.


**A/N: This is my first Sailor Moon fanfic around Setsuna. This is from her perspective and how she would feel guarding the Time Gate.**

 **Summary: People call her many things: Sailor Pluto, Princess Pluto, Setsuna Meioh, the Sailor Soldier of Time, and the Soldier of Revolution, but no one knows what she really calls herself. One-shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon because if I did then Setsuna would be with Mamoru.**

 **A Lost Cause by Creator of Raava**

People called her many things: Sailor Pluto, Princess Pluto, Setsuna Meioh, the Sailor Soldier of Time, and the Soldier of Revolution. She _was_ the oldest of the Sailor Soldiers. She _was_ the carrier of the Garnet Orb. She _guarded_ the Time Gate and _controlled_ the most powerful essence in the universe: time. She _was_ the smartest and wisest of the Sailor Soldiers. While everyone that knows her still believes that she still holds these positions, that part of her died a long time ago.

Why was she so praised yet she couldn't even praise herself?

She called herself pathetic. Pathetic because she loved a man who loved another woman. No, she loved a man who was _destined_ to be with another woman. When it came to time, destiny was a funny thing, every little thing could change the course of the future but nothing could change the fact the King Endymion and Princess Serenity would be together. The fact hurt her even more. It shattered her heart to know that her love was in vain. She didn't even know if King Endymion even _acknowledged_ her. _You're truly pathetic,_ she told herself _, If you stop loving him you won't be pathetic._

She called herself non-existent. Non-existent because no one noticed her. Who would care about someone else when they live their own lives? Their own _happy_ lives. She was unhappy. She was alone forever guarding the Time Gate. The job that seems so honored is her hell. If she ever slept she would cry herself to sleep but no one would be there to comfort her. The Sailor Soldiers, a group of planetary warriors who fight evil. Yet they consider each other family. She never felt part of that family. She forgot the feeling of familial love in the endless years of guarding the Time Gate. _When will I ever experience it again?_ , she thought. She truly knew she would never experience it again because she was non-existent. No one can really love someone who isn't there, can they?

She called herself hopeless. Hopeless because her heart still aches for comfort. She became friends with the Small Lady. She showed her everything. She hates the fact that she still cares.

How hopeless is she to be friends with the daughter of her love, her King when his queen is another woman. Is she that hopeless that she tries to be some sort of family for the girl, almost like her mother. _Was I that eager to be the love of my King that I act motherly towards his daughter?_ , she thought. _What is wrong with me?! I'm psychotic!_ She was hopeless because everyone could make their own decisions and choose their own path but she was stuck down one road for all of eternity. A road full of misery.

The most fitting description of her is a lost cause. She was lost in life, as the only thing she knew how to do was guard a gate. Lost in relationships. She didn't know what it's like to have friends or rather she _forgot_ what it felt like to have friends. She _forgot_ the feeling of love and would never remember it because there is no one that would love her. She was lost in the heart of those she cared for in the past. She watched everyone being destroyed by the Negaverse and she could only continue to live on as a coward. Lost in her own emotions. Her warm smile was replaced by a cold, stoic face because at one point in life, she just didn't know what to feel. Whether to feel happiness or sadness or anger so her emotions were disregarded. She was lost in her mind. The mind, the most powerful part of a person's body but yet the most deadly. Her mind was filled with thoughts that corrupted her, that she was unloved and hated which led her to believe that everything about her was a curse. She kept distant from everyone and was alone filled with sorrow because most of the things she believes _is_ true.

So she threw away all the titles and thoughts people had of her and only thought of herself as one thing. As a lost cause.

 **A/N: So that was my first Sailor Moon fic about Setsuna who is my favorite character. I was just thinking of what would be going through her mind and I came up with this. Flames are welcome. Also check out my profile to see the shows I watch and send story requests, preferably one-shots.**


End file.
